


Visions of Truth

by LolaDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Girl Power, Humor, Marauders at hogwarts, Marauders' Era, Original Character-centric, Purebloods, Seer, Strong Female Characters, sacred 28
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDreamer/pseuds/LolaDreamer
Summary: My name is Aurora Fawley-- a Pureblood from a long line of Slytherins. It's a lot to take on, the weight of knowing your family hates you, not mentioning the curse/blessing I've got going on. So I'm trying to make my life at Hogwarts the best it can be. I need something in my life to give me a reason to live-- I need a little fun.And I'll find that with my amazing friends--who needs a man when you've got strong, independent women by your side? Fifth year is going to be a breeze. Hogwarts is my home, since my family is crap.With my craziness and my crazier friends, there's nothing we can't take on....or so I thought, but I have learned a lot in my life. I was confident in my fourth year, and that was a disaster. But my fifth year will be different. We all know to never trust Marlene with a Cornish Pixie ever again. And Lily isn't allowed to be in a room alone with Potter-- Merlin, the loss of points for destruction of the castle cost us the house cup.This year will be better. And I have a couple tricks up my sleeve...





	Visions of Truth

I awoke from my dream with a start. 

Honestly, this sounds cliche even in my head.

I peeked at my clock-- five in the morning-- groaned, and reached a hand to my face.

My nose wasn't bleeding, so that was a good sign.

Sighing, I pulled a journal off the table next to me and began to write, trying to remember everything I had Seen in my dream. I didn't remember much-- it was a dream-- but my dreams almost always had visions mixed in with them.

It was usually easy to tell the difference between dreams and visions, though-- I mean, it's a lot easier to believe that my little sister will accidentally set her Hogwarts letter on fire because she's so excited about it than it is to believe that I will one day become a famous Muggle actress who falls in love with a spy from Scotland.

But hey, maybe there was hope for that. The future can be crazy, right?

Let me explain a little bit more. If you're as sleep-depraved as I am, this probably isn't making any sense.

Since the tender, innocent age of twelve, I had been struck with a mystical curse.

Okay, I wasn't actually struck with anything, but when I hit puberty, I also hit my very first vision.

I thought I was going crazy at first. Thankfully, I was home at the time over summer break, and my parents were able to figure out what had happened.

I was a Seer, which was uncommon but definitely not unheard of. Being a Pureblood helps those odds a lot, though-- the more magical blood you have, the more likely it is, although there are Muggleborn seers also. 

 

Every Seer is different in how they see visions and whatnot. I don't know what the exact science of everyone else's visions are, as I don't want to hear that other people don't have to suffer like I do.

I'm making this even more confusing, right?

Picture this-- I'm sitting there, reading a book, when I feel a weird pressure in my head. Not on my head, in my head. My nose starts running. I wipe it on a handkerchief sitting on the table-- because, as a privileged Pureblood, there are actually handkerchiefs in my house-- and see that it's blood. 

I had never gotten a nosebleed before, so I figured that's what the weird feeling in my head was.

Then I blacked out, sort of. It's more like everything in the room swam around and turned dark, and then I saw my very first vision.

In visions, I'm not aware of myself-- it's like I'm watching Muggle television. I can't walk or talk or move. 

My very first vision was of a Quidditch game-- no surprise there. I loved  Quidditch, although I struggled with balance.

Anyways, my father was very alarmed when I ran into his study, yelling about how the Harpies were going to win the game against Puddlemere. I was really happy. I thought it was a weird dream.

My father took me to a doctor.

He didn't think I was crazy, he just wanted to confirm that I actually was a Seer.

But what was the doctor going to do? Test my blood for weird magic? Stick me in a coma till I saw something else?

So we went back home, and a week later, I had another vision.

Then my dad took me to a guy who specialized in studying Seers.

He was really boring-- I don't remember what he said exactly, but I kinda figured things out for myself over the years.

Of course, my parents had to notify Dumbledore, who talked to me every month in his office about what I had Seen, because I couldn't really tell anyone there about my visions.

I mean, I could tell them, but my parents didn't want me to. They were protecting me, I guess-- they didn't want it getting out, because people would never leave me alone if they knew.

Like, no, I can't predict the future or give you winning lottery numbers. I don't choose what I see or when I see it.

It's a blessing and a curse.

Everything I See happens. Blessing.

Everything I See happens. Curse.

I Saw myself falling off a broom and breaking my arm.

I decided not to fly for a while.

I had to get on my broom to rescue my sister's cat from a tree.

I broke my arm.

Anyways, that's basically my life story. I remember all the visions that hit me during the day-- usually a couple times a week-- but dreams are different. They're not accurate, because I'm dreaming, and I rarely remember them. And my visions aren't just of the future-- sometimes I see the past, or the present. Somehow, I always know which vision comes from which time. But most of my visions are future visions.

And I'm ridiculously tired.

So I gave up on writing anything down, and simply went back to sleep.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

I was rudely awakened by my younger sister jumping on my bed.

"Get up, lazy! It's my first day! We have to leave in an hour!" she screeched.

If I'm a Seer, my little sister is a Banshee.

"Come on, Julie, just chill," I groaned.

My little sister, Juliet, was starting her first day of Hogwarts today. I would be entering my fifth year.

"No, Rory! Get up!" she yelled, pulling off my blanket.

You heard that right. Rory. Short for Aurora. One of the most hideous names my parents could think of for me. I mean, I get that Purebloods have taken almost all the names of stars already, but do we need to continue this tradition? Could they not come up with something better than Aurora? All the muggleborns laugh at my name.

I mean, even Juliet is better than Aurora.

So everyone calls me Rory, or Ro.

Well, the few people I talk to, anyways.

"I'm getting up," I grumbled, standing up slowly. My trunk was all packed, courtesy of my mother-- she must have known I'd forget until it was too late.

Thankfully, Juliet left, and I got another ten minutes of sleep before I was dragged out the door.

Family love, right?

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

I had friends. I wasn't a loner, I just wasn't really interested in the same things they were. I mean, as a Seer, I kind of had a few career options available. I was hoping one of these days I would See a winning Muggle lottery ticket.

The rest of my friends also socialized. Like, no, I already have friends. I don't need more.

And they go on dates.

Honestly, I have no interest on going on dates. All the boys I know-- or rather, occasionally watch from a distance-- are not worthy of romantic pursuit.

I don't really have a crush on anyone I know. That's what I'm trying to say.

I've never even kissed anyone.

But my friends accept my lack of interest in the rest of humanity. 

My closest friends were Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Darling, and Taylor Jones.

And yes, that is my entire dorm. We're pretty close-knit, meaning that the best friend groups often include each other.

Marlene McKinnon and Taylor Jones were besties-- both of them gorgeous, and both of them had already dated someone-- at age fifteen! They were the wild ones, the ones who had actually smuggled alcohol into the school. They were popular.

Alice Darling was the sweetheart, who was almost sorted into Hufflepuff. 

Lily Evans was the kind of girl who fit in with all of us. She was immediately accepted into any secret gossip in either of these groups.

I was also included in that. I was okay with not being someone's best friend, because they really were a great bunch of girls who always supported each other and me. 

Our dorm was the most fun in the entire castle.

Except maybe the Marauder's.

No, we were definitely the most fun.

I mean, the whole school didn't call us by a ridiculous name, and half the school probably didn't even know our names, but whatever. That's not the point. We were awesome and no one was ever going to convince us otherwise.

These were my thoughts as I boarded the Hogwarts Express for the start of my fifth year of magical education. My little sister ditched me immediately (rude). She already knew other people, being a Pureblood, and had grown up in Pureblood circles and whatnot. I had also been raised with Pureblood friends, but they completely ignored me when I was sorted into Gryffindor.

Not all Purebloods are Slytherins-- not even close, but most Slytherins are Purebloods. There are a lot of Pureblood Ravenclaw families also, and Purebloods in every house.

But what sets people apart is when a member of a family is sorted into a house different from the one most of their ancestors have been sorted into.

A lot of my ancestors have been in Slytherin, including my parents. When I wasn't sorted into Slytherin, my parents were upset, but not majorly so. 

These thoughts are boring. Honestly, where are my friends? I've been wandering down the train for like fifteen minutes.

My muttered complaints were interrupted by a loud squeal of "There she is!" and a force knocking into me so hard I fell over and hit the floor hard.

"Oh, gravy biscuits, I'm so sorry, Ro! Honestly, I didn't mean to knock you over!" 

Wheezing, I lifted myself to stand and face one of my best friends and aforementioned awesome dorm mates-- Alice Darling. With an adorable pixie cut and an infectious smile, she was easily the nicest person I'd ever met.

"Hey, Alice," I grinned, hugging her as tightly as I could. She was shorter than me-- barely. I didn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of anyone with my staggering height of 5' 1". 

"Oh! Did you notice? It's totally Marlene's fault. She's on this new kick of self-improvement, and she's decided she's not going to swear any more. So now none of us can swear either, because we have to support our sister in all that she does that's good. We just say ridiculous things, like gravy biscuits," Alice explained in one giant rush.

"That's... very Marlene-like," I sighed, rubbing my head where it had slammed into the floor.

"Anyways, we have a compartment, so let's go! Honestly, we've all been waiting for you, come on....."

 Huffing, I followed Alice back down the train and into a compartment filled with all my peeps.

Marlene and Taylor were both there, both looking like the strong women they are. Honestly, they were inspiring, even at age fifteen. All of us girls are firm believers in girl power, but Marlene and Taylor were rebellious and never hesitated to speak their minds. 

I disliked conflict and tried to avoid it at all costs, but my desire to not fight had nothing to do with me being a girl. Screw the patriarchy.

"Where's Lily?" I asked, plopping down on a seat across from Marlene and Taylor.

"Lily's at a Prefect meeting." Marlene rolled her eyes dramatically. "And Alice, how come you didn't tell me you'd been talking to Frank? You know, the Sixth Year Gryffindor with the blue eyes?"

"Oh yeah, we've been chatting all summer. We even went to a Quidditch match together," sighed Alice dreamily.

There was silence for a moment.

"Alice Elizabeth Darling, you went on a date and didn't tell me?!"

Marlene stood, hand dramatically on her hip, a mock-threatening look on her face.

"Alice, this is important to the unity of the group."

"No!" Alice's voice was muffled by the seat, but she refused to give up her secrets.

Thankfully for her, she was spared from giving an answer by the compartment door opening. In stepped the one and only James Potter, followed by Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were three-quarters of the Marauders. No one really remembers how they got their name-- it was in second year, at some point, when the whole school started to refer to them that way.

James and Sirius were the kind of boys who were effortlessly popular. They didn't need to try to be well-liked, and although they could be extremely conceited because they were aware of this fact, they weren't bad people. Some people, like us, actually liked them because they were decent. They were slightly worshiped by the younger students, which got old very quickly, but they were remarkably civil to most people.

It didn't hurt that they were attractive, either. Not to be shallow or anything, but looks accounted for part of their popularity. And that's the student body of Hogwarts talking, not me. Besides, Peter wasn't as attractive as the other Marauders, and he was still well-liked and a lovely person. 

James Potter would have been more swooned-after by the younger girls of Hogwarts if he wasn't so bloody obsessed with Lily Evans, my dear friend. He had curly, uncontrollable dark hair, and surprisingly beautiful brown eyes. Like a doe. 

Sirius Black was such an odd mixture of handsome and beautiful that you could immediately tell he came from old money-- something about his aristocratic features. He had long, slightly wavy dark hair, annoyingly high cheekbones that most girls would kill for, and a jawline that girls could use to kill to get his cheekbones. That was a little more violent than I intended.

His eyes, though... his eyes were beautiful. Even I could admit this. They were a piercing light grey, full of light and silver and dancing colors that just mesmerized people.

This sounds extremely sappy, but it's annoyingly true.

Peter Pettigrew was a nice guy-- he was quiet, and had more self-restraint than Sirius or James. You could tell that he was a loved part of their group, but he was a little awkward around other people. He was kind, though-- incredibly soft-hearted, honestly, and unnaturally good at Herbology. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes, and was a short, incredibly skinny fellow.

And that left the final quarter of the Marauders-- Remus Lupin. He was, by far, the sweetest, most amazing male I have ever met. Not in a romantic way, but he's the brother I wish I had. I think basically all the Gryffindor girls feel this way, honestly. He's so polite and charming, and he gets all blush-y sometimes, but his awkwardness is always adorable instead of embarassing. He's like a classic gentleman, but he certainly doesn't have those old-fashioned misogynistic views. He's cute, too, with sandy brown hair and warm brown eyes and a swoon-worthy height of over six feet, even at the age of fifteen. 

He's the most mature teenage boy who's ever existed.

Also, he always has chocolate, and he's always willing to share it. Maybe that's why all us girls love him so much.

But back to my tale, now that these characters have been introduced.

 

"Ladies," James grinned, running his hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

"McKinnon, we all know you've gone a little off the deep end, but there's no need for murder," Sirius laughed, looking far too amused by Mar's mad state.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

"Alice's just being a b-- a terrible friend," Marlene groaned, catching herself at the last second to stop herself from swearing.

"Where's Lupin? He's the only one in your group I can actually stand," Taylor said bluntly, stretching her legs into the space Marlene had been sitting in a minute ago.

"He's in the Prefect's carriage, with Lily," Potter explained. His voice sounded a little dreamy when he said Lily's name-- which was kind of cute, but Lily had made it very clear in the past that she wasn't interested.

Honestly, she thought she was too young to get involved in a serious relationship, and she didn't think James would be right for her to get serious with-- he had been borderline obsessed with her for a while, after all.

"Well, if Lily's not here, why are you here?" Marlene asked, sitting down on top of Taylor's legs, ignoring her best friend's grunt of pain.

"Can't we just drop in to say hi?" Sirius smirked, winking at Marlene.

"Gross, Black. No, you can't," Marlene deadpanned. "Jamie, control your bestie."

James scoffed. "No one can control Sirius, except maybe Remus."

"Then what good are you?" Marly sighed, shaking her head in fake shame.

Marlene and James were cousins. Both of them were only children, so they had a kind of sibling bond.

"Anyways, we stopped here because we thought you might be interesting, but you're actually boring, so we're leaving now," James said, shooting Marlene a glare.

"Bye," Marlene called lazily, flicking a hand out in farewell.

The boys left the compartment, leaving us to sit and chat about our summers.

Marlene had gone on holiday to France over the summer. She'd also played a lot of Quidditch with James, apparently. Marlene's family was Pureblood and rich-- much like mine, although her family was made of Gryffindors. 

Taylor and Alice had spent most of the summer together-- their families lived right next to each other, and they had been delighted when they discovered this. They'd gone to a Muggle concert-- some Muggle band called Queen. They'd brought a record for us to listen to. 

It was strange, like a Winged Frisbee, but flat and grooved. 

Muggles invent strange things.

And that left me. I'd spent the summer at a Summer School for Proper Purebloods.

Marlene mimed throwing up when I mentioned this. Taylor, being a half-blood, and Alice, being Muggle-Born, didn't know what it was.

"It's horrid, that's what it is. I spent my days in dresses, like this is the nineteenth century. And we were fed rubbish like 'ladies must be proper and never swear or be dressed unbecomingly or basically have a job or a future because the only function of a Pureblood lady is to bear Pureblood children and not disgrace their Pureblood line.'"

"That's awful," Alice breathed, patting my arm in sympathy.

"I saw Regulus Black there," I recalled. "The school is for girls and boys, but we're mostly kept separate, obviously. We even eat at different times."

"That's literally, like, the suckiest thing I've ever heard," Taylor sighed, giving me a hug of sympathy. "So no one but Alice had any boy drama over the summer?" 

We all shook our heads. I, personally, didn't see the need for any more drama in my life. Or any drama at all.

"I'm going to be boring and take a nap-- I'm exhausted," I yawned, stretching out onto the seat. "Wake me up when we get there."

And I drifted off to sleep.

It was a welcome surprise that I couldn't remember what I'd dreamed when I woke up.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

The Sorting was always one of my favorite things. I often wondered how the hat could know where to sort an eleven-year-old-- they were so young; how could the best path of their future already be planned? My best guess was that the hat had some kind of awesome powers to be able to see the child's future and potential. It couldn't just be a Legilimiens.

This year, the only person I was watching for was my younger sister, Juliet. I was so nervous--- I didn't want her to be a Slytherin, like my whole family wanted. The reason my parents weren't furious with me was because they had two other beautiful daughters who could carry on the Pureblood lines of other families.

Juliet could be sneaky and devious, but I hoped that she would follow in my footsteps of forging her own path.

The line of first-years seemed neverending. 

"Elleby, Meredith," Professor McGonagall read off her scroll. 

A nervous-looking girl ran up to the stool. The hat was only on her head for about five seconds before it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

 The Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers, clapping for the now-beaming girl as she sat down on the bench.

"Fawley, Juliet!" McGonagall announced, and I sat up as straight as I could.

Juliet looked incredibly nervous as she hesitantly sat upon the stool.

The hat appeared to be talking to her. She shook her head-- she was whispering something under her breath.

The Fawley family, being one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, was well-known. When I'd been sorted into a House that wasn't Slytherin, people had been shocked. It wasn't as shocking as Sirius Black, but people would still whisper.

The hat was still deciding, apparently.

Time passed, and the Hall began to fill with whispers.

After five minutes, my sister was officially a Hat Stall.

After about seven minutes had passed, the hat finally shouted out,

"RAVENCLAW!"

 The Ravenclaw table-- and me-- burst into applause. I was beaming, and Juliet looked ridiculously happy. She sat down next to the Meredith girl who had been sorted before her, and I grinned. It looked like she was already finding friends and such, which was excellent.

And I was so glad she wasn't in Slytherin--Merlin, that would have been awful. Until Sirius and I had both been such disappointments to our family names, my Mother had told me, in private, that we would probably be betrothed. I don't think Sirius was ever told, though-- he barely knew my name, honestly.

If Juliet had been in Slytherin, she would've been betrothed to Regulus, even though he was three years older than her.

"I'm so glad your sister's not a slimy Slytherin," sighed Marlene in relief, grabbing a cookie off the plates that had finally appeared, full of food. I'd been so distracted that I'd missed the end of the Sorting.

"Me too," I sighed, piling my plate high with all kinds of deliciousness like cake and corn and all the unhealthy stuff I couldn't eat at home.

My friends stared at my plate in shock.

"Burning bananas, Rory, are you going to eat all of that?" Taylor laughed incredulously, staring at my plate in shock. It was piled rather high, but I was starving.

Her loud exclamation caught the attention of the four boys seated next to us.

"Merlin, Rory, are you trying to eat a Hippogriff's body weight? I need you to stay fit for Quidditch," James Potter inserted, looking far too concerned about me gaining weight and losing Quidditch skill.

I turned to glare at him.

"Hey, no need for that! It's an honest question! I'd ask anyone on my team the same thing!" he cried, throwing his hands in the air to show his innocence.

"I have barely eaten enough to stay alive over this summer," I said, unable to keep a bit of my rage from entering my voice.

"Bloody why, Rory?!" exclaimed James. "That's even worse for Quidditch! Without proper nutrition and such, honestly, why?" 

"What happened?" asked Remus, who was by far the nicest Marauder and one of the sweetest boys in the whole school.

"You didn't try to starve yourself, did you? You look totally perfect! Don't harm your body!" gasped Alice.

By now, the whole section of our table had turned to look at me.

"Not by choice!" I groaned, trying to avoid eye contact with people. I didn't usually talk with other people this much, and this was why. This was how rumors started, honestly. It's a good thing most people knew my family name only, and therefore would not care about anything they heard about my life.

"What do you mean, not by choice?" asked Amy, looking horrified.

"It's the blasted-- sorry, Marls, that doesn't count as a swear-- Pureblood summer school," I hissed, stabbing a potato on my plate rather viciously.

"They starved you?" James's eyes widened in shock. "Honestly, I knew the Pureblood fanatics were crazy, but this... Did they ever starve you, mate?" he asked Sirius, who was sitting next to him.

"Nah, I never went because once I was old enough to go, I had already been labelled the family disgrace," Sirius said easily, looking unconcerned by his family status.

"Yeah, my family wasn't happy with me, but they seem to think that my blood will make up for disgracing my house. I wish they would stop trying to fix me, honestly," I grumbled, shoving a giant piece of potato into my mouth.

"But why did they starve you?" asked James again, still looking shocked.

"Look at me, Potter. I look healthy. I'm a healthy weight, and in relatively good physical shape. That's not good enough to look like the 'best version of my pureblood self, which is absolutely necessary for you to be worthy of a proper Pureblood man,'" I said, mimicking their ridiculously posh and annoying voices. "It's like they don't know that not eating properly doesn't make you lose weight unless you do it properly, it just ruins your metabolism. Honestly."

 Sirius sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Nutters, the whole lot of them," he agreed, reaching for a muffin. "I'm glad I only have to deal with them in the summer, and not for much longer, thankfully."

"So James, I had a question about try-outs," I prompted, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible.

He nodded at me to continue, shoving an entire muffin into his mouth.

"Well, you have this tradition of having everyone try out for the team, on the off-chance that we can all be replaced by second-years better than we are, because that's how you got your spot," I explained. "And I know you've been practicing like all summer, and most of the members of our team have been, too. But for some people-- like me, and some of the Muggle-borns, or other strictly raised Purebloods, we haven't been able to practice Quidditch all summer. So what if you had, like, three days of try-outs, and the first two days are just for people to fly and get re-accustomed to Quidditch again?"

James blinked, his eyes widening.

He was silent for several seconds, eyes getting bigger and bigger.

"Merlin's beard, Rory, that's brilliant!" he cried, looking incredibly enthusiastic. "Yes, that will be perfect! It'll give everyone a fair chance, and ensure that those second years are well-prepared to knock you out of your spot."

"Hey!" I protested.

"Just kidding, Rory-- honestly, don't whack me with that! That's a knife, you maniacal Pureblood-- Padfoot, help!"

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

After the Feast, my stomach was groaning its complaints of being stuffed so full. Yeah, that's a little gross, but that's okay-- no sugar-coating reality. It had been a pretty great day-- Juliet was safely not in Slytherin, and although I knew not all Slytherins were their evil stereotype, it meant that Juliet was willing to openly rebel against our family. It was something I'd worried about greatly. 

But our family wasn't as strict as the Blacks. I did worry about Everynth-- my youngest sister. She was our parents' last chance at having a proper Pureblood daughter, and the pressure on her would be huge. I knew that when I graduated, I would have to cut ties with my family because they'd want nothing to do with me. I only hoped that Juliet would look after Everynth for me.

I was distracted from my depressing thoughts by the other girls filing into our dormitory. 

I loved them all so much. Honestly, it was a miracle that our group of six was so close. Marlene and Taylor-- the strong, super-independent girls, Alice, the sugar-sweetheart, and Lily, the golden girl. If I had to fit a stereotype like that, I would be the weird one of the group. Like every Mary-Sue ever.

But this story won't be like that. And if it is, I will heartily make fun of myself, rest assured.

"So, how excited are you all for this year?" Lily asked, beaming. "It's going to be great. Honestly, even O.W.L.S. aren't going to dampen my spirits until after the holidays."

"We're still on for our first Hogsmeade day together, right ladies?" Marlene asked, plopping down onto her bed. Traditionally, we all went shopping together on the first Hogsmeade weekend.

Alice hesitated.

"Alice, I'll forgive you if you're going with Frank, because you two are adorable," Marlene added.

Alice breathed a sigh in relief.

"I'll be there," I chimed in, flopping onto my bed. 

Lily nodded her confirmation.

"Well, ladies, here's to a great year!" Marly grinned.

And that was certainly the hope. Tomorrow, our first trials would come, but for now, life was perfect.


End file.
